darkestdungeonfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Воспоминания предка
(Ancestor's Memoirs) — небольшие фрагменты текста, которые повествует рассказчик во время загрузочного экрана. Эти отрывки звучат только если выбрана миссия с боссом. В зависимости от уровня миссии и самого босса, рассказчик будет преподносить разные отрывки, которые дают общее представление о предыстории босса. Текст отрывков Некромант (1/3) Оригинал: Mastery over life and death was chief among my early pursuits. I began in humility, but my ambition was limitless. Who could have defined the prophetic import of something as unremarkable as a twitch in the leg of a dead rat? Перевод: Целью моих ранних исследований был поиск власти над жизнью и смертью. Мои первые опыты были скромны, но амбиции безграничны. Кто бы смог распознать пророческий знак в чем-то столь же непримечательном, как дрожь в ноге мёртвой крысы? Некромант (2/3) Оригинал: I entertained a delegation of experts from overseas, eager to plumb the depth of their knowledge and share with them certain techniques and alchemical process I had found to yield wondrous and terrifying result. Having learned all I could from my visiting guests, I murdered them as they slept. Перевод: Я пригласил иностранных учёных, стремясь проникнуть в глубины их знаний и поделиться с ними некоторыми техниками и алхимическими процессами, которые, как я обнаружил, давали чудесный и ужасающий результат . Научившись всему, что мог от моих гостей, я убил их, пока они спали. Некромант (3/3) Оригинал: I brought my colleagues back with much of their intellect intact. A remarkable triumph for even the most experienced necromancer. Freed from the trappings of their humanity, they began to ply their terrible trade anew. The dead reviving the dead, on and on, down the years. Forever. Перевод: Я воскресил моих коллег, при этом их интеллект остался практически нетронутым. Выдающееся достижение даже для самого опытного некроманта. Освобождённые от пут человечности, они усердно продолжили заниматься своим ужасным ремеслом. Мёртвые воскрешали мёртвых, снова и снова, годами, беспрестанно. Пророк (1/3) Оригинал: Excavations beneath the manor was well underway, when a particularly ragged indigent arrived in the Hamlet. This filthy, toothless miscreant posted an uncanny knowledge of my ambitions and prognosticated publicly that left unchecked, I would soon unleash doom upon the world. Перевод: Раскопки под особняком шли полным ходом, когда грязный, оборванный бедняк появился в городе. Этот чумазый, беззубый мерзавец на удивление много знал о моих амбициях и предрекал перед всеми, что если меня не остановить, то я вскоре обреку весь мир на гибель. Пророк (2/3) Оригинал: This raving creature had to be silenced, but doing so approved, maddeningly impossible. How had he survive the stockades, the icy waters and knives i delivered so enthusiastically into his back? How had he returned time and time again, terrorise the townsfolk with his wild speculations and prophecies? Перевод: Эту бесноватую тварь необходимо было заставить замолчать, но как оказалось, сделать это было практически невозможно. Как он смог выжить после тюрьмы, пыток ледяной водой и ножей, которые я вонзил в его спину? Как ему удавалось возвращаться вновь и вновь, пугая горожан своими дикими россказнями и предсказаниями? Пророк (3/3) Оригинал: Finally, resign to his uncommon corporeal resilience I lured him to the dig. There, I showed him the thing and detail the full extent of my plans. Triumphantly i watched, as he tore his eyes from there sockets and ran shrieking into the shadows, wailing maniacally that the end was upon us all. Перевод: Наконец, смирившись с его неуязвимостью, я заманил его на раскопки. Там я показал ему цель и подробно рассказал о своих замыслах. Торжествуя, я наблюдал, как он вырвал свои собственные глаза и крича, убежал во тьму, неистово вопя, что нам всем пришёл конец. Принц свинов (1/3) Оригинал: The ways and rituals of blood sacrifice are difficult to master. Those from beyond require a physical vessel if they are to make the crossing into our reality. The timing of the chance is imperative. Without the proper utterances at precise intervals the process can fail spectacularly. Перевод: В кровавых ритуалах жертвоприношения трудно достичь мастерства. Гостям из другого мира необходимо физическое тело для появления в нашей реальности. Также важно следить за временем. Без соблюдения точных ритмов и интервалов заклинания, процесс может потерпеть неудачу. Принц свинов (2/3) Оригинал: My first attempt at summoning were crude and the results, disappointing. I soon found however that the type and condition of the host's meat was a critical factor. The best result came from pig, whose flesh is most like of men. Перевод: Мои первые попытки призыва были грубыми, а их результаты - разочаровывающими. Тем не менее, я скоро обнаружил, что тип и состояние плоти носителя сильно вляют на итог. Лучшие результаты были достигнуты при использовании свиней - их плоть наиболее близка к человеческой. Принц свинов (3/3) Оригинал: The great thing I had managed to bring through was brutish and stupid. Moreover, it require prodigious amounts of meat to sustain itself. But this is only a trifling concern. After all, I had a village full of it. Перевод: Огромное существо, что мне удалось призвать, было звероподобным и тупым. Более того, оно требовало громадного количества мяса для пропитания. Но это уже не было особой проблемой. В конце концов, под боком была целая деревня.. Плоть (1/3) Оригинал: My zeal for blood rituals and summoning rites had begun to ebb, as each attempt invariably brought only failure and disappointment. Progress was halting and the rapidly accumulating surplus of wasted flesh had become... burdensome. Перевод: Моё стремление к кровавым ритуалам и призывам стала угасать, ведь каждая попытка приводила лишь к неудачам и разочарованиям. Прогресс замедлялся, зато быстро скопившиеся остатки бесцельно потраченной плоти, стали несколько... мешать. Плоть (2/3) Оригинал: I could not store such a prodigious amount of awful, not could I rid myself of it easily. Possessed as it was by unnamable things from outer spheres. When excavations beneath the manor broke through into an ancient network of aqueducts and tunnels I knew I had found a solution to the problem of disposal. Перевод: Я уже не мог прятать такое огромное количество отбросов, и я не мог просто от них избавиться: они были одержимы не поддающимися описанию существами из другого мира. Когда рабочие на раскопках обнаружили под особняком древнюю сеть акведуков и туннелей, я понял, что нашёл решение проблемы. Плоть (3/3) Оригинал: The spasmodically squirming, braying, and snorting half corpses were heaped each upon the other until at last I was rid of them. The Warrens had become a landfill of snout and hoof, gristle and bone, a mountainous twitching mass of misshapen flesh, fusing itself together in the darkness. Перевод: Судорожно извивающиеся, вопящие и хрипящие куски тел была свалены в одну кучу, я наконец от них избавился. Катакомбы в Заповеднике превратились в свалку черепов и копыт, хрящей и костей. Огромная, все еще дергающаяся гора искорёженной плоти, слилась воедино во тьме. Ведьма (1/3) Оригинал: I had collected many rare and elusive volumes on ancient herbal properties, and was set to enjoy several weeks emerged in comfortable study. My works were interrupted however by a singularly striking young woman who insisted on repeated calls to the house. Перевод: Я собрал множество редких и дорогостоящих древних трактатов, посвящённых свойствам растений, и собрался провести несколько недель за их неспешным изучением. Однако, моё чтение было прервано одной удивительно красивой молодой девушкой, которая настойчиво пыталась попасть в мой дом. Ведьма (2/3) Оригинал: Her knowledge of horticulturism and its role in various arcane practices impressed me greatly. My licentious impulse gave way to a genuine professional respect, and together we began to plant, harvest, and brew. Перевод: Её знания о травах и их применении в магии произвели на меня сильное впечатление. Фривольные мысли сменились искренним профессиональным уважением, и мы начали вместе сажать, собирать и смешивать. Ведьма (3/3) Оригинал: As time wore on, her wild policy of self-experimentation grew intolerable. She quaffed all manner of strange fungi, herbs, and concoctions, intent on gaining some insight into the horror we both knew to be growing beneath us. The change in her was appalling, and no longer able to stomach it I sent her to live in the Weald where her wildness would be welcomed. Перевод: Постепенно, её дикая манера ставить опыты на себе перешла все границы. Она пила самые разные настойки грибов, трав, эликсиры и отвары, намереваясь понять тот ужас, который, как мы оба знали, разрастался под нами. Изменения в ней были ужасающими, и, я, не в силах выносить это, отправил её жить в Чащу, что больше подходит ее природе. Пушка (1/3) Оригинал: Simple folk are by their nature a little cautious, and the denizens of the Hamlet were no exception. It was not long before rumours of my morbid genius and secretive excavations began to fill local legends. In the face of my increasingly egregious flaunting of public taboos, awe turned to ire, and demonstrations were held in the town square. Перевод: Простые обыватели любят посплетничать по своей природе, и жители моего города не были исключением. Это произошло незадолго до того, как слухи о моих ужасных талантах и тайных раскопках стали местной легендой. Ввиду моего вопиющего нарушения общественных правил, почтение сменилось на гнев, и на городской площади стал собираться недовольный люд. Пушка (2/3) Оригинал: The wild whispers of heresy roused the rabble to violent action. Such was the general air of rebellion that even my generous offer of gold to the local constabulary was rebuffed. To reassert my rule I sought out unscrupulous men skilled in the application of force. Tight-lipped and terrifying, these mercenaries brought with them a war machine of terrible implication. Перевод: Слухи о моих еретических выходках разожгли народные бунты. Дело шло к восстанию, и даже мое щедрое преподношение в виде золота было отвергнуто местными властями. Чтобы восстановить власть, я нанял опытных людей, не боящихся применять силу. Молчаливые и устрашающие, эти наёмники принесли с собой внушающую ужас боевую машину. Пушка (3/3) Оригинал: Eager to end the tiresome domestic distraction, I instructed my newly formed militia of hardened bandits, brigands and killers to go forth and do their work. Compliance and order were restored, and annoy some population of the Hamlet was culled to more managable numbers. Перевод: Стремясь покончить с утомляющими местными смутьянами, я приказал моей новоиспечённой милиции, состоящей из матёрых бандитов, разбойников и убийц, выступать и делать свою работу. Спокойствие и порядок были восстановлены, а надоедливое население города уменьшилось до более управляемого количества. Категория:Гамлет Категория:Здания